1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluid filtering. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fluid contamination collection system where contaminants are passively removed from a fluid as the fluid passes over a filter media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current standard filtering systems are inherently active systems. By this, it is meant that a filter media achieves filtration by forcing the contaminated fluid, under pressure, to flow through the filter media. In such a system, the filter media is usually placed on the suction side of a pump, or in another section of the fluid circuit, to keep sensitive components such as valves, solenoids and the pump itself, from acquiring a buildup of contaminants that may rob the components of their functionalities. The degradation of these functionalities may vary in degree up to and including failure.
One major limitation of a filtration system of this variety is that as the filter media traps an increased amount of contaminants, flow through the filter media itself becomes increasingly obstructed. Forced fluid flow through a filter media itself, and in particular a xe2x80x9cdirtyxe2x80x9d filter media, causes a parasitic energy loss in the fluid system and an accompanying pressure drop. This energy loss and pressure drop increases as the filter media becomes more fully saturated with additional contaminants. The filter media, as a result, must be replaced frequently and regularly.
In automotive applications, contaminants (iron, sand and corundum, etc.) from the manufacturing and production of the various components in contact with the circulated fluid causes damage to other components (such as axles, transmissions, other drive train elements and engines) from the first usage of the automotive vehicle. If these or destructed particles are filtered, beginning with the first usage of the vehicle, smaller components could be designed and an increased durability achieved. Normal post manufacturing cleaning and washing procedures, while removing the bulk of contaminants, are limited in their effectiveness and leave an amount of contaminants that is undesirable. As a result of this limited effectiveness, at the first startup and operation of the vehicle, the contaminants are caused to circulate throughout the fluid circuit and some, inevitably, form an initial build up on the various components served by that fluid circuit.
In view of the above limitations and other drawbacks not specifically mentioned herein, it is seen that there exists a need for a contamination collection system that can eliminate contaminants from a fluid system before and from the time of first circulation of fluid through the circuit.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a fluid contamination collection system that overcomes the limitations and drawbacks of the prior art.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a contamination collection system that removes contaminants before and from the initial operation of the fluid circuit.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fluid contamination collection system that requires minimal or no changing of the filter media.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fluid contamination collection system passive fluid movement is used to cleanse contaminants from the fluid.
It is also an object of this invention is to provide a fluid contamination collection system where fluid that is otherwise actively moved through the fluid circuit is passively filtered.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fluid contamination collection system suitable for use with an automotive vehicle.
In analyzing fluid systems, it is seen that in most fluid circuits, there exists an area where the fluid moves as a result of external forces and not a result of a pump or other active devices. For example, in an automotive vehicle, normal vehicle movement, such as accelerating, braking, cornering and other movements resulting from the roadway topography and surface conditions, causes the fluid in the various fluid circuits to undergo movement. As used herein, this type of fluid movement, where the action causing movement of the fluid is not itself specifically intended to cause movement of the fluid, is referred to as passive fluid movement.
In overcoming the limitations of the prior art and achieving the above stated and other objects, the present invention provides a fluid contamination collection system that utilizes passive fluid movement to cleanse the fluid. Generally, the system of the present invention includes a structure defining a housing or vessel with interior surfaces defining a chamber or passageway. The structure is further adapted to retain a fluid therein or have a fluid circulate therethrough. Located within the structure and secured or otherwise retained adjacent to at least one of the interior surfaces of the structure is a filter. Prior to initial operation of the fluid system, as well as during normal operation of the fluid system, the fluid is caused to pass over the filter or to come into contact with the filter as a result of passive forces on the fluid the fluid does not pass through the filter in a traditional sense. In other words, the fluid does not encounter a filter having a leading or high pressure side (where contaminants are trapped there against) and a trailing or low pressure side where the fluid has been cleansed of contaminants of a predetermined size. As a result of the fluid passing over the filter, contaminants from the fluid are trapped by the filter media and removed from the fluid itself.
In another aspect, the present invention is a filter having features enabling the filter to be fixedly positioned on an interior surface of a structure within which a fluid is permitted to flow over the filter, thereby allowing the filter to passively remove contaminants from the fluid, even though the fluid itself is being actively move or circulated.
Additional objects, features and benefits of the present invention will readily become apparent to those skilled in the art from the above brief description of the invention and the detailed description that follows, and taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and the appended claims.